This animal I have become
by Sasuke-temeseme
Summary: When Naruto finds the man who hurt his favorite teacher, he is on a mission ranked C and is fighting his animistic instinct to kill, will he choose revenge or will he spare his lover from seeing his dark side for a little longer? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry that it's so early or late but I couldn't help it and I was on a role! Also I am not dropping complicated love but I am just having a hard time putting pencil to paper and staying with the same story when I have so many buzzing in my head! Given the fact that it is 1 or 2 am you will and should expect some spelling errors! I did check it over but I'm tired so please forgive me! Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto paced on the bridge waiting for his team to come. Apparently it was 'act like Kakashi-sensei day' and he hadn't gotten the notion because even his baby Sasuke was late and he was NEVER late! When no one showed up another ten minutes later Naruto decided that he would leave a note or something and go train so he doesn't waist his day. As an afterthought he stopped himself, as he had started to walk away from the bridge, and walked back over to the note.

* * *

Once he was at the training grounds that his team always used he began his usual warm-ups when he was interrupted by a stumbling ninja.

For a moment he just stood there and watched until the man looked up at him, it was . . .

It was . . .

He was! . . . .

IRUKA-SENSEI!

"Iruka-sensei what happened to you?! Are you okay?!" Naruto rushed forward and caught his old teacher gingerly as he sank to his knees while clutching at his stomach. His face was cut up and grey while the front of his jacket was stained with a warm red liquid that did nothing to ease his raising pulse.

"Stupid . . . . students . . . . . stupid games . . . . . dead . . . . . rouge nin . . ." and with those last words he finally gave into unconsciousness and slipped further into Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to panic.

'Was his favorite sensei dead?! NO! He couldn't be he's still breathing. But what was he saying?! What did it mean?! I have to bring him to Tsunade!' and with that he left the training grounds with his teacher cradled gently in his arms.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all quietly walked onto the bridge of Team Seven's designated meeting space in a comfortable silence. They had all bumped into one another on the road to, and from in Kakashi's favor, the bridge. Once they had Kakashi decided to tell them of their newest C rank mission that would once again take them out of the country in three days. It was a mission that required a lot of chakra and chakra control for they were going through rough lands that had many rouge nin hidden within. Thankfully, Team Seven had both a lot of chakra and a good handle on chakra control. Once Sasuke and Sakura had listened to the summary of their next mission, they were able to walk in silence with their sensei to the bridge where they assumed Naruto would be waiting.

"Hey Sasuke I bet Naruto's gonna get all jumpy when he see's us cause we're practically late, but for a good reason. Don't you think?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to get a better look at Sasuke's face.

"Hn. I'm sure he'll be worse after he hears about the mission."

"Okay cue the annoyance in three, two, one!" Sakura joked as the bridge came into view. It was strangely quiet and deserted of any blonde haired, orange, fox-like ninja that would throw a fit at their tardiness.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion. Where was that blonde-haired nuisance? Had he slept in? Or was he just gonna be lazy and walk around on the one day that their sensei was actually on time?

The boys looked at the bridge when Sakura had expressed her confusion vocally. Kakashi and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at Naruto's absence. Since when did the blonde come late? It wasn't long before Kakashi spotted the note and headed over to retrieve it.

"What's that that you've got there sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well let's find out." Kakashi then opened the note only to find that the hand writing inside was almost unreadable. Almost.

"Hey Sasuke can you read Naruto's hand writing?" Kakashi asked while looking at the young heir.

"Yeah we- I mean yeah I can read it just fine why?" _'Yeah we used to pass so many notes in class when we would sit next to each other so I know my babies writing by heart.'_

"Can you decipher this for us please? I'm pretty sure it's Naruto's hand writing." Kakashi said while handing the note over to Sasuke to read. Sasuke took it and scanned the piece of paper before frowning slightly.

"It says that he had gotten bored of waiting for us and went to the training grounds to get in some practice," Sasuke quickly checked around the area with his eyes to see if Naruto had left another note when something on the railing caught his eye.

"Is that it? Well, then let's go shall we?" and with that said, Kakashi and Sakura began to walk off towards the training grounds. Before he left, Sasuke slipped his hand under the rail and grabbed the note he had seen before.

* * *

Just as they entered the clearing, Sasuke let himself look at the note Naruto had taken the time to hide from unsuspecting eyes like Sakura's and their sensei's.

_Hey babe you free tonight? I am._

_My house. 8 p.m._

_Don't be late ;)_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke smiled slightly as he slipped the note into his pocket as he continued to walk slowly behind his sensei and other teammate.

When they reached the center of the clearing they knew that something was wrong but they couldn't place it. They walked around a bit to see if there was any sign that Naruto had actually been here.

"Does anyone see any sign that would tell us that Naruto is or was here?"

"His shuriken are in the poles and there are foot prints all around this area over here," Sasuke pointed and gestured with his arm to the space around him and in front of him to where the targets were. Kakashi and Sakura walked over to him quietly to help search.

"If anyone sees something that could potentially give away that Naruto was here then call out that you've found something even if you're unsure," Kakashi spoke coolly as he looked around the area. Sasuke walked a little further away, following a trail of footprints.

"Find something Sasuke?" Kakashi mused.

"Footprints."

"Good."

"… fuck…"

"What?" Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and soon after so did Sakura.

"What is-" Sakura started.

"Blood." Sasuke finished.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this as I listened to a song and quick guess which one it was? The cleaning song! Just kidding, animal I have become by three days grace. It's really good if you've never heard it. Please comment and like so that I know that I'm doing a fairly good job at keeping you on the edge of your seats and so on. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I know it's been a while with this story but I decided to post this chapter on NaruSasu day. There is such a thing. More notes on that at the end. As well as SasuNaru day but if you wanna know when that is email me or pm me kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sat quietly outside of Iruka's hospital room fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. He breathed in and out slowly so he wouldn't freak on the spot, chanting words of encouragement that his precious sensei would be okay.

* * *

What do you think happened to Naruto, sensei?" Sakura asked innocently, but inside she was wondering if he had somehow gotten himself killed while warming up.

"Maybe he cut himself while pulling out his shuriken-"

"Okay, first of all, Naruto wouldn't be so stupid as to let himself get hurt when pulling out weapons. Second of all even if he did hurt himself, which I highly doubt, he wouldn't have bled so much," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly while still studying the blood. Kakashi and Sakura just stared at Sasuke in shock. Never in his life have they ever heard Sasuke defend or stand up for Naruto. But that was because Naruto had asked him not to but he was getting sick of it, watching and listening to people make fun of his blonde. He hated it with all his heart and the fact that they had to act like rivals just made it worse. He stood up and looked at his teacher and teammate. They both looked shocked. Sasuke lifted a delicate eyebrow, as if daring them to offend Naruto any further.

"Well if you think it isn't Naruto's blood then whose is it?" Kakashi questioned the raven questioned the raven carefully, not wanting to piss him off further than he already might be, I mean who could tell? That kid wears a mask 24/7!

"I don't know, but if this much blood was lost where would he have gone?"

"Well knowing Naruto then he'd probably bring the person back to his house," Sakura thought out loud.

"That is a possibility but we should probably think of another alternative," Sasuke proposed.

"Like…?" Kakashi asked, making gestures with his hands for Sasuke to continue.

"Like you have said before, we should look beneath the beneath or something like that. If this person was important to Naruto, let's say Iruka-sensei for example, then he'd take no chances of taking him to his house. Let's play it safe and check the hospital. If he isn't there then we'll go to his house and check there," Sasuke said and started walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at her teacher.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said, bringing his one visible eye down to look at Sakura.

"Don't you think Sasuke-kun is acting strange today?"

Kakashi looked over to the retreating back of his other student. His shoulders tense with worry and determination. It was something Kakashi had come to see more often on the boy when something happened concerning his blonde teammate. It made him wonder if Sasuke was as cold as he led on to be. Sakura opened her mouth to call out her sensei's name again when he spoke.

"I think," he paused. "That Sasuke has found someone who can break the walls (1)." Sakura stared at her sensei for a moment. _What could he mean by, "the wall"? And what wall anyway? Is there a place that Sasuke-kun wants to get to but can't because there's a barrier in the way? Or . . ? . . . oh. Sasuke-kun has always been so isolated, maybe that's what Kakashi-sensei means,'_ Sakura thought._ 'Yeah, and maybe he's finally let someone in! But who? It better not be Ino-pig!'_

"Alright, let's go look for Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, dashing after Sasuke so she could flirt with him. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book while following his students.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they could see Genma gravely making his way out the door. He looked terrible.

"Genma!" Kakashi called out. Genma looked up to see Kakashi and two of his students. The only one who wasn't there was the blonde, but Genma knew he was inside, waiting to be let into Iruka's room.

"Why do you look so down? Did something happen?"

"You mean you don't know?" Genma said, walking the rest of the way to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Know what? What happened Genma?" Kakashi questioned. Genma chewed on the stick in his mouth nervously, that was never a good sign. He took a breath and began to speak.

"The academy was attack by a gang of rouge nin. All the students were evacuated and none were hurt but it was the teachers that really took the beating," Genma paused to run a hand over his head. "Two ninja had attacked Iruka-sensei's room a moment after Kurenai took Iruka's kids into hiding. Iruka was able to kill one but the other beat him up pretty badly. Iruka tried to chase after him but ended up exerting himself too much. He had appeared in your training field where Naruto was at the time. Naruto got here not too long ago with Iruka in his arms," Genma finished out of breath. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stood there silently in shock. Some of the tension had left Sasuke's shoulders when he found out Naruto was physically okay, but he could only imagine what was going through Naruto's head right now.

"Where's Naruto? Is he inside?" Sasuke pestered almost a little too eagerly.

"Uh he should still be sitting outside of Iruka's room."

"Which room is that?" Sasuke asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Uhh third floor, room 378."

"Okay thanks," and with that Sasuke quickly walked off into the hospital. They all watched him for a moment before Kakashi turned back to face Genma.

"Genma," Kakashi waited until Genma ha locked eyes, or eye, with Kakashi. "Did any of the teachers die? Was Raidou hurt?" Genma paused. Taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly, painfully.

"None of the teachers died, they're just pretty beat up. And Raidou was, unfortunately, badly injured. He just asked me to pick him up some real food, apparently the stuff they have in the hospital cafeteria sucks." He finished off with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better," Kakashi said sympathetically.

"Thank you Kakashi, I'll see you later, tell Iruka I hope he feels better when he wakes up," Genma called over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Alright bye. C'mon Sakura, Sasuke's probably already found Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat worriedly outside of room 378, wondering when the doctor would let him. There was a quiet ding further down the hall to his left, indicating that the elevator had arrived. Then came the hurried footsteps, followed by the husky voice that Naruto loved.

"Naruto!" the voice called out. Naruto's head snapped up to see Sasuke running down the hall to him. Naruto stood up and opened his arms just as Sasuke rammed into him.

"H-hey! Don't worry I'm not dead!" Naruto said as he took a step back from the impact. His arms snaked around his lovers' waist as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and nuzzled his head into the blonde's neck. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's as he rubbed soothing circles into the raven's back.

"What's got you so tense Sasuke?"

"You, you idiot."

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his ministrations with Sasuke's back and craned his neck to look at his boyfriend. Sasuke pulled his head back so he could look Naruto in the eyes.

"You scared me I hope you know that right? When we saw the blood on the ground we thought that it was your until Genma told us what happened," Sasuke finished, searching Naruto's face for a response. "I'm sorry about Iruka." Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"It's okay, not like he's dead or anything right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly before his nose crinkled in disgust. "Oh dear kami what's that smell?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. It smelled of chemicals and dried blood in a mix. He looked down at himself to find out that it was the smell of Iruka's dried blood on his jacket that had mixed with the usual smells of the hospital.

"Oh sorry, here give me a moment," Naruto said while pulling away from Sasuke to take off his jacket. Sasuke too, stepped back to give Naruto more space. Once his jacket was off, Naruto held it in his hands and looked at the blood stains. His face fell and his shoulders tensed. He tried not to cry at the thought of a crumpled Iruka in his arms while he was in front of Sasuke.

He needed to be strong and show Sasuke everything was alright. That he was alright. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to hold himself together on his own. It hurt him to see his seme like this. He thought Naruto could never be hurt but it seems he was sadly mistaken about that. He went over to the boy he thought was impenetrable and took the coat out of his hands. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as the latter put his jacket on the chair next to the one he was previously sitting on. Then Sasuke went behind Naruto and clasped his hands just below Naruto's rib cage. Naruto tried to move his arms but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

"Uhh . . . . Sasuke? What're you doing?" Sasuke placed his head back into the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Holding you together."

" . . . . Nani (2)?"

"I'm not about to watch my seme fall apart right before me." He could hear Naruto's breath hitch at his words. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto twist in his grasp to face him. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes and immediately regretted it. In those eyes he saw the mischievous look that he fell in love with, along with a hint of sadness and a dash of danger which was why he looked down.

Naruto's fingers curled around Sasuke's chin and lifter it so their eyes locked. Soft lips pressed against Sasuke's and his eyes fluttered closed. It felt so good to be held in those familiar, tan arms. But the sweet moment quickly ended when they heard a light ding to their left and down the hall. Soon both boys bodies were cold in the absence of the other.

* * *

**(1) It's a pun from AOT**

**(1) Means 'what' or 'what is it' in Japanese. In this case it means 'what'.**

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this second chapter guys! I was just being lazy like usual but I will try harder to get the next chapter up soon. This chapter was actually supposed to be posted on NaruSasu day which was on Thursday but I was busy and forgot. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
